


Red.

by BRR77872



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-27 18:23:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10038176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BRR77872/pseuds/BRR77872
Summary: “Open your eyes, little sister…” Blue whispered. She needed this, she wouldn't, couldn't, live with herself if this didn't work out. They were so close, so close. “Open your eyes, Red.”





	1. Chapter 1

** Homeworld, Beginning of Era 2 production:**

**The planets surrounding their sun were bathed in a dark red light as their star moved into the next stages of its life, it’s surface rippled and expanded in search of more energy as it grew, successfully bringing two of its surrounding planets into its fiery depths. The giant red star glowed with an almost dangerous light as it traveled to subject another planet to a fate worse than hell.**  
**The yellow, blue and white spaceships a few light years away watched as the sun suddenly stopped after it’s third planet, the star visibly undergoing a ripping change. It shook, tremored really, before beginning to move forward again.**  
**“She devoured three planets and it looks like she might go for a fourth.” Yellow Diamond said in approval, standing with her sisters on White Diamonds ship. The pale diamond laughed.**  
**“Remember when Blue tried to form after swallowing only one?” Blue’s cheeks visibly darkened. She spoke, her voice soft.**  
**“I just wanted to form as quickly as possible.” She explained herself to her sisters. “I didn't even really know what I was doing.”** **Blue turned her attention back to view what was sure to be another gem, another Diamond, to join their family. They wanted that, they needed that. After what happened to Pink… it had left a hole inside each of them that the diamonds didn't know how to fill.**  
**They found this solar system not too long after the war against The Crystal Gems, and they found that a Diamond was already beginning to form within the star. It was rare to find a sun that had the perfect conditions for creating a Diamond, and after what happened to Pink the Diamonds felt like they were being offered a second chance.**  
**“She's swallowed nearly all of her planets.” Yellow observed, her voice ringing with surprise. Blue chuckled.   “Watch out, White,” she said to her sister, “She might even beat your record.”**  
**White Diamond watched on silently as the sun that would soon be her sister swallowed up the last two planets in her solar system, her face blank, not giving away the thoughts raging within her head. This should be a good thing, right? Finally, a Diamond just as strong as her. Don't get her wrong, Yellow and Blue weren't weak, but they weren't… her. Blue had only swallowed two planets before forming and Yellow had taken a moderate four. White had taken nearly her entire solar system, leaving only maybe a half of a planet behind.**  
**This Diamond, the Diamond that would soon emerge and become her sister, had swallowed her entire solar system. All eight planets. White Diamond new she should be proud, but all she felt was threatened.**  
**“It's happening.” Blue Diamond’s voice broke through White's thoughts and the Diamond focused her attention back to the sun- which was now shining a little too brightly, its color a deep, dark red. The star rippled and shook until a blast of blinding white light filled the darkness, a deafening boom traveling shortly after it.**  
**The light died down, and a large figure rested in the place the sun would have been, curled up on her side. Her skin was rosy red, her hair- which looked like it was shaved a bit in the front- was the color of cherries. The Diamonds would have held their breath if they were required to breathe. There was one last step that needed to be completed, one more thing to ensure her existence.**  
**“Open your eyes, little sister…” Blue whispered. She needed this, she wouldn't, couldn't, live with herself if this didn't work out. They were so close, _so_ close. “ _Open_ _your_ _eyes_ , _Red_.”**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Crimson Orbs shot open.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red steps into the spot light for the first time in her existence.
> 
> Jasper doesn't understand her fellow gems sometimes.

          Homeworld, Beginning of Era 2 production:

 **The thousands upon thousands of gems of all different shapes and sizes cheered with genuine excitement as the three ships of their leaders descended onto Homeworld. Blue landed first, then Yellow, and shortly after White.**  
**The gems had been promised something special, a surprise beyond their wildest imaginations. They couldn't possibly contemplate what their Diamonds had in store for them.**  
**All three ship doors opened, a respectful hush passing over the crowd as the Diamonds stepped out, their pearls following out behind them respectively. Yellow and Blue couldn't deny the giddy feeling in their chest, a new sister, another chance.**  
**However, all White felt was dread, the feeling slowly building from the bottom of her gem to the top until it overflowed and she could feel it in her fingers and toes.**  
**Yellow was the first to speak, trying to keep the excitement out of her voice and failing. “Gems! Listen to us and listen well!” If you watched closely enough you could see the slight tremor of her hands.**  
**“We promised a surprise and like always we've come to deliver.” Blue Diamond spoke up, not bothering to hide her excitement unlike her sisters.**  
**“Please Welcome,” White spoke for the first time, the sound of boots on metal ringing out as her sister stepped out into the spotlight for the first time in her existence. “Red Diamond.”**  
**Gems watched, starry eyed, as their new Diamond stepped onto Homeworld. Her cherry red hair spilled out around her face, her crimson eyes seemed to flicker over each and every face in the crowd, and if her eyes weren't intimidating enough then her appearance certainly was.**  
**She stood tall in black boots with deep red trim. Her arms were bare, lean muscle rippling with each motion she made. She appeared ready for battle, metal plates strapped to her forearms, her deep red chest plate accentuated the shiny red gem on her chest, and the only two objects that didn't cling to her were her pants, which had the effect of bunching up at her boots, and the burgundy cape that was attached to her shoulders, flowing down and stopping at her calfs.**  
**Without much of a peep the crowd proceeded to get down onto their knees, acknowledging the new Diamond with as much respect as they could muster. They hadn't expected her to speak, but when she did her voice was smooth, deep, somehow still feminine, and it held a natural ring of authority that demanded to be obeyed.**  
**“You all are already so small.” She said, eyes flickering over the crowd. “Rise. All of you, rise and stand tall. Show me what you're made of.” The gems hesitated before doing as they were told.**  
**They stood tall, chins up, chest puffed out. They stood proudly without a hint of shame.**  
**As White Diamond watched the effect her newest sister had on the crowd of gems she knew that this wasn't going to end well, not for either of them. She knew things were about to change very soon.**  
**And she didn't like that.**

**\-------------------**

**A celebration for the appearance of a new Diamond was going to be held, it was somewhat of a tradition now. The new Diamond would take on some of the current gems as her first followers until she could create gems of her own. The celebration normally lasted thirty six hours, and in the last few hours was the choosing ceremony. The homeworld gems couldn't help but grow excited. A new Diamond meant endless possibilities, and it would be even more of an honor if they were chosen as some of her first followers.**  
**“I love my Diamond,” a Topaz soldier said, clear excitement in her voice. “But just look at Red Diamond. I wouldn't mind serving under her, not one bit.” Others chimed in quickly to agree with her and all the yapping was beginning to get on Jasper's last nerve.   She acknowledged the fact that this was exciting, a new Diamond brings a whole new wave of possibilities, but they were all getting their hopes up for nothing.   There was one one thousandth of a chance that a gem just in this room alone would be chosen, and those odds were too slim for anyone to even think about Red Diamond choosing them.**  
**But the other gems proceeded to waste their time talking about what they would do if they had the honor of being picked, and with each dreamy sigh Jasper proceeded to grow more and more irritated until finally she snapped.**  
**“Why don't you actually _commit_ to your Diamond before jumping at the chance to follow a new one!” Jasper growled out, the rest of the gems jumping at the sound of her voice.                          Jasper's perspective on things were… different, and they would always be that way. Pink Diamond, her original leader, was shattered to pieces by one of her own creations, Rose Quartz. Thus the reason behind why Jasper would never fully understand just exactly why the other gems were so goddamn excited, another diamond, great, but what about _her_ Diamond? What about Pink Diamond?**  
**The gems sat silently in the shop- it was a Peridots shop where gems came to get things repaired or improved- an awkward silence washing over them. Of course they knew Jasper was right in a way, but how could they not get excited over a new Diamond? Just when it seemed like the silence was going to stretch on forever a beeping sound rang out, filling up the shops and the bustling city outside.**  
**“It's starting!” An Apatite exclaimed excitedly, most of them gems in the shop fleeing out of the door.**  
**Jasper let out a heavy sigh, running a hand through her long white hair. It was law to attend things like this, so it wasn't like she had a choice.**  
**The Peridot behind the counter finished up repairing Jasper's weapon, handing it back over the counter to her. She gave it a brief look over before strapping the item to her hip, briefly thanking the Peridot before turning around and pushing her way out of the shop.**

             ***************************  
               

                      Beach City, 2017:

           Garnet never thought in all of her very long existence that she’d be seeing something quite like this. Maybe she saw it wrong, maybe she shouldn’t have looked in the first place, whatever the case was she couldn’t get it out of her head. It was circling around in there like a panther waiting to pounce on it’s prey. It was enough stress to make her struggle to keep herself together, to keep fused.  
           She knew that she probably should tell the others about her vision, despite how utterly horrifying it was, but she couldn’t bring herself to do it. Maybe it was the miniscule amount of false hope in her chest that stopped her from running her mouth as quickly as possible. What she saw was just one of many cenarius, so what if it was the clearest, most vivid one. So what if that basically meant that it was most likely going to happen? They could avoid this, they always found a way out of stressful situations before, right?

_Earth’s going to be okay._

_We’re going to be okay._

_Steven was going to be okay._

           Funny thing is, as Garnet closed her eyes, repeating those three sentences over and over again in her head, she didn’t believe it. And, after a few moments of pointlessly trying to reassure herself, she saw a flash of crimson eyes, cherry red hair and a sword raised high, ready strike without a hint of hesitation.

_Please, for the love of all that is good in the Universe, let us be okay._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm new to this site so do forgive me if I mess something up.<<<<< I had to repost this because I forgot a part 


	3. Chapter 3

           Things are much simpler when you're nothing but existing matter inside of a star. You don't have to worry about colonizing planets, creating the perfect army or gem rebellions. You don't have to worry about living up to an impossible standard or face the pain of forever being shrouded in the shadow of those that came before you. When you are nothing but matter there is nothing. Nothing but simply existing. Sometimes Red thinks that it was a better time when she was just matter. The Diamond almost wished she hadn't formed deep inside that Red Giant, she almost wished that she hadn't pushed the star to go  _supernova._ But what's done is done, and Red couldn't take it back, no matter how much she wanted to.

           She hadn't expected things to progress the way they did. She was supposed to be accepted, she was supposed to be another sister welcomed among the already existing diamonds, and she was _supposed_ to build and strengthen their army until they were unstoppable. That's what she was made for, after all. War. There was no question about it, what with the way she so violently emerged from her star it was the only explanation. And it made sense. 

           But things didn't go as planned, with  _them_ involved she supposed that it never really did. Red just wanted her Jasper back. In her opinion Earth was old news, something her fellow sisters needed to let go of. They lost that fight, and they needed to accept that. She was prepared to leave them in peace... but only after she got her Jasper. It was their fault this happened, it was their fault she had to kill so much of the life that inhabited this tiny blue planet. Red guessed she could see why her sisters hated these 'crystal gems' so much. They were consistently annoying and refused even the littlest of negotiations. She hated them, much like her sisters fully expected her to, but what they hadn't expected was her undeniable admiration of the rebels. Red didn't think her sisters would ever understand it, either. But it fascinated the Diamond to no end. They went against every instinct in their bodies, they went against their fundamental being, where every gem and everything had a purpose, to lead a human life where  _nothing_ and  _no-one_ had any purpose whatsoever. It truly confused Red. Why leave a life you know like the cut of your gem to pursue something so unknown, something so against your nature? It made the new Diamond admire them for fighting for something so fiercely despite it clearly being against their nature. They must've felt very strongly about it, they must've had some type of connection with it in order to put their lives on the line for the cause.

           It made Red wonder what the hell was so great about having no purpose.

           The woman crossed her legs in her seat, her arms resting on the stone armrest as she looked at the target from behind the glass shield her ship provided. The sweet hum of the blasters charging was music to the Diamonds ears, her eyes flicking over the looks of distress worn on the faces of those that called themselves the 'Crystal Gems'. 

           "Commander, the blasters are at full capacity." A Pezzottaite informed, three of them sitting in a carefully constructed formation in front of the Diamonds chair. A Pezzottaite was much like a Peridot in the way of which both gems were tinkerers, always looking for things to fix. The only difference was that a Pezzottaite was much better equipped for battle, and they weren't data collectors like a Peridot. The the small gems turned to look at their Commander, fingers hovering over the red launch button. They were waiting for her command.

           A sharp toothed smirk adorned Red Diamonds face, her red eyes ablaze, her hands clenched into fist.

           "Fire."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow can you believe that I stopped writing this story because of something someone commented? I was so hurt at the time, now I really just don't care. How times have changed. Well, I'm wrote this with no real goal in mind. I have to get back on track with the plot and work out all the details again, so this is basically just a glimpse of how I kind of want it to work out.

**Author's Note:**

> I was just playing around with an idea and made this. Sorry if it's crappy


End file.
